


World Cup 2014

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Football is just an excuse, M/M, Sports, World Cup, after match sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come ogni 4 anni, le nazionali di calcio si scontrano sui prati verdi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spagna 1...

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Spagna, Sud Italia  
> Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
> Numero capitoli: 1/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 349

Subito dopo la partita era ritornato nella propria stanza d'albergo. Non voleva vedere la propria squadra. Non voleva neppure cercare di capire perché era finita così, cosa fosse successo, come avevano potuto permetterlo.  
\- Sei lento. Stavo giusto per andarmene.  
Antonio aveva guardato verso il letto, da dove aveva sentito provenire la voce e aveva subito sorriso.  
\- In che modo hai corrotto il personale per riuscire ad entrare?  
\- Col mio fascino.  
Lo Spagnolo si era avvicinato subito all'Italiano seduto sul suo letto. Doveva immaginare che lo avrebbe trovato li. Era una sorta di regola non scritta, vedersi dopo ogni partita giocata da uno dei due durante i campionati mondiali ed europei. Che fosse per consolarsi o per festeggiare.  
\- Ho portato il vino – Lovino lo aveva guardato, rimanendo seduto.  
\- Beviamo prima di cena?  
\- Perché? Avevi intenzione di cenare anche se io mi sono preso la briga di venire fin qui?  
Antonio aveva sorriso e si era inginocchiato accanto al ragazzo. Lo aveva guardato e un po' della sua amarezza era scomparsa.   
Certo, non era felice, non lo era per niente. Perdere a quel modo aveva minato il suo orgoglio. Essere paragonato alla Invencible Armada era stato anche peggio.  
Le lunghe dita di Lovino gli aveva accarezzato il viso: - E' solo calcio. Ricordi che a me hai detto così due anni fa?  
\- Ma contro di lui ho già perso una guerra... Non credevo di poter perdere anche a calcio.  
\- E io non credevo di poter perdere contro di te, ma mi hai rifilato 4 gol prima che potessi capire cosa stava succedendo, stronzo.  
Lo Spagnolo aveva sorriso debolmente. Avere Lovino accanto a sé, che lo consolava, lo rendeva in qualche modo felice.   
Allungò le braccia per cingergli la vita: - Mh.. Penso che questa sarà una notte molto interessante.  
La risata di Lovino gli riempì le orecchie, e poteva quasi dimenticare la penosa perdita: - Scordatelo, una volta basta e avanza! Devo vincere una partita domani!  
Aveva sorriso e non aveva protestato. Sapeva in ogni caso che la notte sarebbe durata fino all'alba e solo allora avrebbero riposato.   
Si era solo sporto un po', per poterlo baciare.


	2. ...Olanda 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Olanda, Belgio  
> Pair: Olanda/Belgio  
> Numero capitoli: 2/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: het  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 201

Pieno d'orgoglio aveva lasciato il campo.  
Una vittoria schiacciante, che sapeva aveva distrutto l'orgoglio dell'Iberico.   
Quella era stata una vendetta. Un piatto che aveva servito freddo, ma che aveva bollito in pentola per ben 4 anni.   
4 anni erano un lungo periodo per elaborare un piano. Non credeva gli sarebbe stato utile già alla prima partita di quel mondiale, ma era stato meglio così.  
Ora aveva fatto capire ad Antonio che non era invincibile come credeva.  
I tre titoli consecutivi, tra mondiale ed europei, erano serviti a ben poco.  
\- Sei stato bravissimo!  
Senza che se lo aspettasse, due braccia si erano strette attorno al suo collo ed era stato investito da un profumo di waffel. Lei profumava sempre di waffel.  
Aveva stretto a sé la donna, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.   
Le aveva chiesto lui di assistere alla partita. Era sicuro gli avrebbe portato fortuna.   
E così era stato.   
\- Ho battuto Spagna – aveva mormorato contro il suo collo, approfittandone per baciarlo – Non sei arrabbiata, vero?  
\- Non ero troppo arrabbiata neppure quando gli hai fatto la guerra, figurati se mi arrabbio per una partita di calcio.  
Sorrideva. Era sicuro che stesse sorridendo. E questo lo rendeva quasi più felice della vittoria appena conquistata.


	3. Inghilterra 1 - Italia 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Inghilterra, Sud Italia  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 3/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 225

Aveva vinto contro l'Inglese e non aveva nessuno con cui festeggiare.  
Suo fratello era corso subito da quel mangiapatate che aveva assistito alla partita dagli spalti; mentre il suo compagno era ancora a piangersi addosso per la sconfitta del giorno prima. E con molta probabilità anche a sorbirsi una ramanzina da parte di Del Bosque.  
A lui, Prandelli non poteva dire proprio nulla.  
Aveva vinto quella che era forse la partita più difficile del loro gruppo.  
Aveva vinto e ora si ritrovava a bere accanto all'Inglese sconfitto.  
Inglese che aveva già svuotato almeno una bottiglia di scotch prima del suo arrivo.  
Si era lasciato cadere sulla sedia accanto ad Arthur, ordinando del vino e dicendo al barista di riempire il bicchiere di Arthur.  
\- Non ho bisogno della tua carità – aveva bofonchiato l'Inglese, trascinando già le parole.  
\- Certo che lo reggi male l'alcool – sorseggiò lentamente il vino dal proprio calice – Non sei con America?  
Arthur aveva mormorato qualcosa, bevendo d'un sorso il liquido ambrato: - Deve prepararsi per la partita, dice. What a fucker.  
\- Almeno lui ha qualche possibilità di vincere – l'Italiano aveva ghignato, svuotando velocemente il proprio bicchiere. Avrebbe voluto festeggiare con Antonio. Avrebbe voluto farsi scopare fino all'alba. Invece aveva trovato compagnia nell'Inglese che tanto odiava. E no, da lui non si sarebbe fatto scopare.  
Sbuffò, ordinando altro vino.  
Che razza di festeggiamenti patetici che si ritrovava a passare.


	4. Francia 3 - Honduras 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Francia, Seychelles  
> Pair: Francia/Seychelles  
> Numero capitoli: 4/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire, erotico(?)  
> Avvertimenti: het  
> Rating: arancione  
> Numero parole: 148

Avrebbe dovuto vincere più spesso se il premio era una notte come quella.  
Non si ricordava neppure più quante volte l'aveva baciata, abbracciata. Quante volte aveva sussurrato il suo nome. Quante volte l'aveva sentita gemere il suo.  
La vittoria lo aveva rinvigorito. Aveva temuto di non avere abbastanza forza neppure per un unico round subito dopo la partita, mentre invece sembrava che la sua ex colonia lo avesse rinvigorito completamente.   
Avrebbe continuato a vincere se questo avesse significato una notte intera tra le braccia – e le cosce – di Victoria.   
Le sottili dita della ragazza si erano strette sulle sue spalle, e lui ne aveva approfittato per impadronirsi delle sue labbra.  
Aveva iniziato questo mondiale nel migliore dei modi.   
\- Francis...!   
Sentire la sua voce affannata, ma ancora eccitata, non gli faceva venire voglia di smettere. Tutt'altro.  
Affondò nuovamente in lei, facendola gemere di nuovo.  
Quel premio gli stava piacendo fin troppo.


	5. Germania 4 - Portogallo 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Germania, Nord Italia  
> Pair: Germania/Nord Italia  
> Numero capitoli: 5/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire, erotico(?)  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 249

Aveva passato una mano tra i capelli castani di Feliciano, che era inginocchiato davanti a lui. Le sue delicate mani sui suoi fianchi e le sue labbra attorno al suo sesso. Il sesso con Feliciano era la cosa più eccitante e rilassante contemporaneamente che l'uomo avesse mai provato.   
E gli piaceva rilassarsi dopo ogni battaglia, fosse una battaglia vera o una competizione sportiva.  
\- Feliciano... - aveva sospirato, spostando lentamente il ragazzo da sé. Non voleva venire così.  
L'Italiano si era alzato. Aveva subito passato le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo aveva baciato.  
Ludwig aveva stretto a sé quel corpo esile, rispondendo al suo bacio con foga.   
Feliciano dal canto suo lo aveva spinto leggermente contro il letto. Beh, neanche volendo sarebbe riuscito a spingerlo del tutto. Il Tedesco aveva obbedito al suo tacito commando, sedendosi sul letto e guardando il ragazzo.  
\- Sdraiati – Feliciano gli aveva accarezzato il viso, prima di passare le dita tra i capelli spettinati e ancora umidi dalla doccia che si era fatto appena ritornato nella camera d'albergo.  
Il Tedesco aveva fatto di nuovo come voleva l'Italiano, solo che stavolta lo aveva portato con sé sul materasso.  
Feliciano aveva ridacchiato mentre si sedeva sul suo ventre, sfiorando il suo sesso eretto con il proprio fondoschiena. Si era chinato per baciarlo, prima di farlo entrare in sé quando il Tedesco non se l'aspettava.  
\- Scheisse...! - aveva esclamato il biondo quando il suo bacino si era mosso inconsciamente per entrare di più. Era impossibile resistere alla foga di Feliciano.


	6. Russia 1 - Corea del Sud 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Russia, Prussia  
> Pair: Russia/Prussia  
> Numero capitoli: 6/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 335

Per dargli fastidio, aveva bussato alla porta della sua camera d'albergo.  
Per dargli ancora più fastidio, aveva portato con se della birra.  
\- Yo, Ivan – il Prussiano aveva sorriso non appena il Russo, scuro in viso e con solo un asciugamano attorno alla vita, aveva aperto la porta.  
\- E la vodka? - aveva chiesto il Russo non appena si era accorto che tra le mani di Gilbert c'era solo birra.  
\- Vodka? Quella è la bevanda dei perdenti! - l'albino era entrato nella stanza, anche senza l'invito di Ivan. Non aveva bisogno del suo invito, magnifico com'era.  
Aveva subito appoggiato le birre sul tavolo, mentre sentiva la porta chiudersi.  
\- Se mia sorella ti trova qui, ti uccide.  
\- Potevi non portartela dietro – Gilbert aveva aperto subito una birra, scolandosene metà in un solo sorso. Quel caldo era insopportabile.  
\- Sai che non l'ho fatto. E' venuta da sola – il Russo aveva preso la sua bottiglia, bevendo il resto della bevanda.  
Gilbert lo aveva guardato. Aveva guardato la sua mano, le sue labbra, la sua gola. Era venuto per un motivo ben preciso, e lo sapeva anche Ivan. Per sfotterlo e consolarlo.  
\- Dovresti darti all'ippica, sai? Il calcio non fa proprio per te – si era appoggiato al tavolo, continuando a guardarlo.  
Il Russo aveva appoggiato la bottiglia vuota sul tavolo, accanto al Prussiano, e gli si era avvicinato: - Io almeno come nazione esisto ancora. Tu esisti solo nel nome del Borussia Dortmund.  
\- Dimentichi il Tennis Borussia Berlin, Borussia Freialdenhoven, Borussia Fulda, Borussia Halle, Borussia Harburg, Borussia Hildesheim, Borussia Mönchengladbach, Borussia Neunkirchen, SV Borussia Wuppertal; solo per rimanere in ambito calcistico – Gilbert aveva ridacchiato mentre attirava a se il Russo – E poi sono qui in carne ed ossa, no?  
\- ...stai parlando troppo – Ivan lo aveva baciato per zittirlo, altrimenti sapeva che il Prussiano avrebbe continuato il suo elenco.  
\- La birra...?  
\- Ti servirà per dissetarti quando avremo finito – lo aveva zittito di nuovo con le proprie labbra, e non lo avrebbe lasciato parlare per almeno qualche ora.


	7. Spagna 0 - Cile 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Spagna, Sud Italia  
> Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
> Numero capitoli: 7/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: arancione  
> Numero parole: 313

Lovino odiava quando lo Spagnolo si deprimeva. Odiava quando da quelle labbra scompariva il sorriso.  
Non gli era mai piaciuto e non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto.  
Aveva stretto lo Spagnolo a se, passando le dita tra i suoi ricci ancora umidi e spettinati. Sentiva le braccia di Antonio strette attorno alla sua vita, la sua testa abbandonata sul suo petto.  
Lo sapeva, sapeva esattamente come si sentiva. Era successa la stessa cosa anche a lui solo quattro anni prima, quando era tornata a casa come ultimo nel suo gruppo. E nel 2006 aveva vinto lui quella coppa.  
\- Venerdì giocherò anche per te – aveva posato le labbra tra i suoi capelli e questo aveva fatto si che lo Spagnolo alzasse lo sguardo verso di lui. Il bacia che ne era seguito era stato lungo e calmo, diverso dai baci che di solito si riservavano a letto. Solo che questa volta era diverso. Era diverso anche dal sesso consolatorio di pochi giorni prima.  
I baci di Antonio erano disperati perché aveva perso e ancora non se ne capacitava. La Furia Roja era stata distrutta sotto ogni punto di vista. Avevano ragione a paragonarlo alla sua Armada.  
Aveva però velocemente spogliato Lovino delle poche cose che ancora indossava da quando era entrato in camera. L'Italiano non aveva protestato, lo aveva lasciato fare.  
Si era lasciato toccare, baciare. Non gli aveva negato i propri gemiti, e neppure qualche insulto. Antonio non si era risparmiato neppure le sue unghie conficcate nella schiena quando aveva iniziato a spingersi in lui. Era ormai abituato a quei graffi. E se non ci fossero stati se ne sarebbe preoccupato.  
\- Lovi, te amo – aveva mormorato sulle sue labbra.   
Il ragazzo sotto di lui era arrossito, cercando di spostare lo sguardo, ma quelle iridi verdi glielo impedivano: - Anch'io, idiota..  
Antonio aveva sorriso e lo aveva baciato. Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi predica a cuore più leggero, forte dell'amore di Lovino.


	8. Italia 0 - Uruguay 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Spagna, Sud Italia  
> Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
> Numero capitoli: 8/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: arancione   
> Numero parole: 483

Quel mondiale era stato contrassegnato da un mucchio di sesso consolatorio. Lo avrebbero ricordato solo per quello. Per quelle poche partite, che erano finite in lacrime per uno o per l'altro.  
E per tutto il sesso che seguiva le partite.  
Antonio aveva ormai dimenticato quante volte l'Italiano aveva graffiato le sue spalle. O quante volte lui aveva morso il corpo abbronzato del giovane. Non contava più i gemiti e gli insulti di Lovino. Aveva smesso anche di contare quante volte l'aveva preso.  
Dovevano essere 4. Tre per i gol segnati da lui nell'ultima partita, e una per consolare il ragazzo della sconfitta.  
Erano diventate molte di più, consumate in ogni angolo di quella suite. In bagno, nel salottino, per non parlare della camera da letto.  
Sembrava quasi di essere a Johannesburg, quattro anni prima, quando avevano festeggiato nello stesso modo la sua vittoria al mondiale.  
Ora si stavano solo consolando l'un l'altro, prima di tornare a casa con le orecchie basse. Leccare le ferite era l'unico modo per esorcizzare tutta quella frustrazione, e il sesso era l'unico modo che conoscevano.  
Lo Spagnolo baciò la schiena di Lovino, mentre si spingeva di nuovo in lui. Non sapeva neppure da dove provenisse tutta quella forza, ma nessuno dei due voleva fermarsi, questo era fin troppo chiaro.  
Strinse le mani attorno ai fianchi stretti di Lovino, continuando a prenderlo e bearsi dei suoi gemiti. Non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.  
Lentamente si spingeva in lui, sapendo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta per quella notte, più per scelta di Lovino che sua.   
Il ragazzo sotto di lui si era teso, tremando impercettibilmente. Aveva accelerato il ritmo delle spinte, stimolando Lovino, che stavolta era venuto prima di lui, anche se lo aveva seguito subito.   
Gli aveva baciato una spalla mentre usciva da lui, ottenendo come risposta qualche grugnito.  
Ridendo si era buttato sul materasso, accanto al ragazzo.   
Lovino aveva mormorato qualcosa di incomprensibile, e facendo finta di nulla si era voltato verso lo Spagnolo, sistemandosi comodamente contro di lui.   
Antonio ne aveva subito approfittato, stringendolo a sé.   
\- Quando torniamo a casa, andiamo in vacanza insieme.  
\- La fai facile tu – l'Italiano aveva sospirato, prima di guardarlo male – Non so tu, ma io le sentirò fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Eliminato al primo turno per due mondiali di fila, ti rendi conto?  
\- E' solo calcio, passerà a tutti – aveva sorriso, ma sapeva bene che le avrebbe sentite anche lui.  
\- Solo calcio, dice lui – aveva sbuffato, passando però un braccio attorno al suo petto, e stringendosi a lui.  
\- Andiamo in vacanza, Lovi – Antonio aveva sorriso di nuovo – In Italia o Spagna, non importa dove, ma andiamo da qualche parte.  
\- Potresti venire tu da me stavolta – il ragazzo aveva parlato piano, quasi fosse imbarazzato – Andiamo nella casa al mare, e restiamo lì quanto vogliamo.  
Antonio lo aveva guardato, e il suo sorriso si era allargato alla vista della sue guance rosse.


	9. USA 0 - Germania 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: America, Inghilterra  
> Pair: America/Inghilterra  
> Numero capitoli: 9/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 226

L'Inglese era rimasto troppo amareggiato dalla sconfitta. Non gli aveva quasi dato il tempo di salutarlo, che già era sull'aereo diretto a Londra.   
Al mondiale precedente si erano anche scontrati ed avevano pareggiato. Questa volta lui era andato avanti, mentre Arthur era stato sconfitto.  
E lui sapeva fin troppo bene che le sconfitte venivano mal sopportate dall'Inglese.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi?   
Alfred aveva sorriso davanti al proprio portatile non appena aveva visto il broncio di Arthur sullo schermo. Skype poteva fare miracoli.  
\- Volevo dirti che ho perso, ma mi sono qualificato lo stesso per gli ottavi – non poteva non sorridere, non riusciva a trattenersi. Anche se Arthur non glielo avrebbe mai detto, lui sapeva che l'Inglese aveva seguito la partita e che lo aveva trovato on line proprio perché lo stava già aspettando.  
\- Vuoi anche delle congratulazioni perché hai finalmente capito come si gioca a calcio?  
L'Americano aveva preferito ignorarlo, concentrandosi solo sul suo viso. Non gli importava che Arthur facesse il bisbetico anche in quella circostanza, era ormai abituato al suo carattere.  
\- Arthur? - Alfred lo aveva guardato ancora sorridendo, e questo aveva fatto arrossire l'Inglese – Se vinco la prossima partita, verrai a vedermi giocare?  
Aveva osservato Arthur arrossire di più, spostare lo sguardo per un istante e rimanere in silenzio per qualche altro secondo: - Vedremo.  
Il sorriso sul volto dell'Americano si era allargato.  
Arthur sarebbe venuto sicuramente.


	10. Algeria 1 - Russia 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Russia, Prussia  
> Pair: Russia/Prussia  
> Numero capitoli: 10/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire, erotico  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 456

\- Ivan...!  
Un basso ringhio era giunto alle orecchie del Russo, mentre guardava la schiena pallida del Prussiano. Osservava la linea dei suoi fianchi, il modo in cui si muovevano al ritmo delle sue spinte. Per un istante si soffermò sulle natiche sode e muscolose, per poi risalire subito con gli occhi la linea della sua schiena. Guardava i muscoli che si tendevano ad ogni spinta. La schiena che si inarcava. Le braccia tese e i polsi legati alla testiera del letto.  
\- Stronzo, anche se tu hai perso, io devo ancora giocare! - ma l'albino non riusciva a suonare convincente alle orecchie del Russo. Ogni sua protesta era accompagnata da almeno un gemito.  
\- Hai tutto il tempo del mondo per riprenderti prima della gara – aveva stretto le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi, affondando in lui con più forza. Non aveva paura di fargli male. Sapeva che a Gilbert sarebbe piaciuto in ogni caso e doveva solo fare un po' di scena.  
\- Ivan... No...! - aveva quasi urlato, inarcando di più la schiena e stringendo con forza i pugni.   
Se non gli fosse piaciuto, non avrebbe stretto così forte i muscoli attorno al suo sesso, sapendo che questo lo avrebbe eccitato molto di più. Il Russo aveva continuato a prenderlo, sapendo che sarebbe venuto velocemente. E sapeva anche che il Prussiano sarebbe venuto con lui.  
Faceva così quando era al proprio limite, quando voleva prolungare l'orgasmo.   
Quando sapeva che la notte sarebbe stata lunga e quello era solo il primo round.  
-Ivan...! - Gilbert lo aveva chiamato di nuovo, e sapeva che questa volta lo aveva fatto perché il piacere era stato troppo e non era più riuscito a contenersi.   
Quella voce lo faceva eccitare ancora di più, ed era venuto subito dopo di lui, riempiendolo e restando in lui. Adorava farlo. Adorava restare in lui qualche istante più a lungo, godere del proprio orgasmo e di quello dell'altro.  
\- Sei un bastardo – il Prussiano aveva rilassato la schiena. Aveva voltato la testa per poterlo guardare. E Ivan adorava osservare quelle guance arrossato dall'imbarazzo e dall'eccitazione.  
\- Non mi pare di esserlo stato, per una volta – aveva sorriso nel modo più candido di cui era capace. E per dimostrare che non lo fosse, gli aveva liberato i polsi.  
Non aveva però immaginato che nell'istante stesso in cui lo avesse fatto, Gilbert lo avrebbe attirato a sé per baciarlo. E non era un bacio casto. Era uno di quelli che ti faceva venire di fare sesso per tutta la notte.  
E questo lo pensava anche il suo membro, che era ancora al sicuro nel suo posto preferito e che si era subito risvegliato.   
Gilbert aveva iniziato a gemere contro le sue labbra, e lui di certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro.


	11. Francia 2 - Nigeria 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Francia, Seychelles  
> Pair: Francia/Seychelles  
> Numero capitoli: 11/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: het  
> Rating: rosso, ma solo per la presenza di Francis.  
> Numero parole: 156

Non si era mai vergognata tanto in vita propria. Non che la sua vita fosse stata lunghissima, in confronto ad altri Stati, ma in ogni caso non credeva di essere mai stata così imbarazzata.  
Aveva assistito alla partita della nazionale francese, qualificatasi agli ottavi di finale. Era rimasta con il fiato sospeso fino al triplice fischio dell'arbitro.  
Fischio che aveva decretato la vittoria dei francesi sulla nazionale nigeriana.  
E qui era iniziato l'incubo.  
Poteva capire la gioia di Francis.   
Poteva capire che forse non si era sognato neppure di arrivare agli ottavi, figuriamoci ai quarti di finale.  
Aveva sperato che almeno fosse stato ubriaco.  
Ma no.  
Francis aveva iniziato a spogliarsi prima di giungere negli spogliatoi.  
Prima la maglia, seguita dai pantaloni.  
E poi il gran finale.  
Ad eccezione dei calzettoni e delle scarpe con i tacchetti, aveva deciso di fare un giro del campo come mamma l'aveva fatto.  
E lei voleva solo essere inghiottita dalla terra quando il biondo le si era fermato davanti per salutarla.


	12. Francia 0 - Germania 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Francia, Prussia  
> Pair: Francia/Prussia  
> Numero capitoli: 12/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: rosso, sempre a causa di Francis.  
> Numero parole: 544

Con orrore si era seduto sul letto.  
I gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani tra i capelli.  
Cosa aveva fatto quella notte?  
Quella non era la sua camera d'albergo.   
Non era neppure quella di Ivan e non poteva neppure esserlo visto che era tornato in Russia.  
Aveva vinto e si era assicurato il biglietto per la semifinale.  
Lui e Ludwig si erano fatti una doccia negli spogliatoi e poi erano usciti a bere.  
Questo lo ricordava bene.   
Ita-chan era con loro, e cercava di staccare Ludwig dalla bottiglia, ma con scarsi risultati.  
E lui continuava a ridere, mentre il fratello celebrava degnamente la vittoria.  
E poi? Poi cos'aveva fatto?  
Poco prima che se ne fossero andati il fratello e l'Italiano, era arrivato Francis.   
Avevano bevuto. Avevano bevuto molto, questo lo ricordava.  
\- Francis – aveva calciato l'uomo che gli dormiva accanto, come mamma l'aveva fatto. (Evitava di pensare che era nudo anche lui.)  
Il biondo aveva mormorato qualcosa, ignorandolo, e per svegliarlo l'aveva calciato di nuovo.  
\- Victoire, lasciami dormire – aveva passato un braccio attorno alla sua vita e Gilbert avrebbe tanto voluto staccarglielo in quel preciso istante.  
\- La tua Victoire ti taglierà le palle, Francis.  
Due occhi azzurri erano all'improvviso spalancati e lo guardavano con terrore.  
\- E quando Ivan avrà finito con me, penserà a te. E ti posso assicurare per esperienza personale che ci va giù pesante quando è arrabbiato – no, forse Ivan non avrebbe saputo niente. Lui non gli avrebbe detto nulla. E non credeva che il Francese fosse così stupido da gettarsi da solo tra le fauci del leone.  
Francis aveva passato una mano tra i capelli, alzandosi solo un po' per poter guardare meglio l'uomo che gli era seduto accanto.   
\- Dimmi che abbiamo solo dormito, ti prego.  
\- I miei fianchi dicono il contrario.  
\- Merde.  
\- Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio – Gilbert aveva ghignato, guardando il biondo, il cui viso era sfigurato dal terrore – Che scusa ti inventerai con la tua donna?  
Francis si era seduto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con fare melodrammatico: - Nessuna. Le dirò che abbiamo bevuto fino all'alba e spero che mi creda.  
Gilbert aveva riso sguaiatamente, mentre si alzava dal letto: - Prego per te, amico!  
Ma se Ivan avesse saputo cos'era successo, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pregare per lui. Fermare l'ira di una ragazzina era un conto – ed in fondo era abituata alle corna di Francis -, fermare un colosso di due metri al contrario non era proprio uno scherzo.  
\- Francis, non bere mai più in mia compagnia – si era messo a cercare i propri vestiti in giro per la camera, infilandoseli addosso il più velocemente possibile.  
\- Mon cher, non puoi negare che sia stata una notte di passione come non ne hai avute da parecchio – Francis gli aveva fatto il migliore dei suoi sorrisi seducenti, facendo ridere il Prussiano.   
\- Più che altro, non con te. Ivan sa essere molto passionale, se vuole – Gilbert si era seduto sul letto, mettendosi le scarpe.  
\- Risparmiami i dettagli. Potrei avere gli incubi ad immaginare Ivan che fa sesso – il Francese aveva ridacchiato.  
\- Ed è pure più dotato di te – Gilbert aveva ghignato e dopo avergli dato un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, era uscito dalla stanza, lasciandolo da solo, a pensare alle dimensioni di Ivan, a dedurre dalla sua espressione.


	13. Olanda 0 (4) - Costa Rica 0 (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Olanda, Belgio  
> Pair: Olanda/Belgio  
> Numero capitoli: 13/?  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: het  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 224

Se n'era completamente fregato dei festeggiamenti che erano stati preparati per lui e i suoi compagni di squadra. Non gli importava niente in quel momento.   
Voleva solo vedere la donna che lo stava aspettando in tribuna.   
Quando erano arrivati nella sua camera d'albergo, Belle non aveva lasciato le sue labbra da sole neppure per un istante. Le lunghe gambe erano strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, e stava facendo non poca fatica per aprire la porta.  
\- Ma sei sicura di non dover ripartire? - era riuscito a chiederle, tra un bacio e l'altro, quando finalmente erano entrati in camera.  
\- Resto finché ci sei tu, e poi torniamo a casa insieme – la donna gli aveva morso un labbro, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Era sempre così. Se uno dei due era impegnato, l'altro restava al suo fianco fino alla fine. E come avevano cercato di assistere alle partite dell'altro fino ad allora, avrebbero continuato a farlo fino alla fine di quel mondiale.   
\- Devo fare una doccia – aveva semplicemente sentenziato l'Olandese, avviandosi verso il bagno, sempre con la donna in braccio. Dopo la partita era sceso in spogliatoio solo per prendere la propria borsa, e poi erano subito tornati in albergo.   
\- La faccio volentieri con te – la Belga gli aveva morso il collo, e lui aveva sorriso. Si prospettava una doccia molto interessante ed appagante.


	14. Brasile 1 - Germania 7

La prima sorpresa l'aveva avuta dopo l'11° minuto della partita, quando un primo gol ne erano seguiti altri quattro.   
Aveva concluso il primo tempo con ben 5 gol a proprio vantaggio, avendo parato tutti i tiri in porta degli altri. West e i ragazzi erano scatenati in campo, e di certo non avrebbero avuto pietà per i padroni di casa. Volevano vincere. Volevano dimostrare al mondo che la Germania era temibile, che i loro titoli mondiali erano tutti meritati.  
Soprattutto lui voleva vincere. A lui, Gilbert Beilschmidt, non piaceva perdere. Odiava perdere.   
E quando la partita si era conclusa con quei 7 gol per loro, mentre festeggiava con i suoi compagni di squadra e ignorava le urla isteriche di West perché aveva lasciato entrare una palla in rete, aveva sentito la propria schiena perforata. Aveva la sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse osservando.  
E quando si era voltato, a bordo campo, vicino all'ingresso degli spogliatoi, aveva visto due occhi che conosceva molto bene. Due occhi che dovevano essere dall'altra parte del mondo, dopo un oceano ed un intero continente.  
\- Ivan – aveva mormorato, abbandonando il campo e correndo verso il Russo. Non aveva badato a nessuno quando gli si era gettato tra le braccia. Le gambe strettamente allacciate alla sua vita e le labbra incollate a quelle dell'altro. Sentiva West che lo richiamava, e anche il ct probabilmente aveva qualcosa da ridire, ma a lui non interessava.   
Ivan era stato la seconda sorpresa di quella giornata.

La terza sorpresa era la macchina parcheggiata fuori dallo stadio, e Ivan che gli dava solo il tempo di recuperare la propria borsa. Le avrebbe sentite all'infinito il giorno dopo, ma ora poco gli importava. Lasciava che le mani del Russo vagassero sotto la sua divisa da portiere, mentre le loro lingue erano impegnate in una bella battaglia. Non gli importava assolutamente dell'autista, e di cosa potesse pensare di due uomini che stavano quasi per avere un rapporto sessuale sul sedile posteriore della macchina. Era concentrato sulle mani di Ivan, sulle sue labbra, sulla sua lingua.   
Aveva lasciato le dita scorrere tra i capelli biondi, mentre le mani dell'altro erano sul suo fondoschiena.  
E se non fossero giunti velocemente in albergo, si sarebbe fatto scopare in quella macchina.

La quarta sorpresa l'aveva avuta una volta rientrato nella propria camera.   
Quel bastardo di un Russo, si era detto, era riuscito a convincere il personale a farlo entrare nella camera mentre lui non c'era. E lo poteva dedurre dalla quantità di birra e vodka presente nella camera.   
\- Hai portato dei wurstel? - il Prussiano si era voltato verso l'uomo che stava chiudendo la porta – Facciamo che ti sposo subito per questo.   
Gilbert lo aveva attirato di nuovo a sé, baciandolo con passione mentre le mani del Russo si poggiavano sul suo fondoschiena e stringevano con forza le sue natiche.  
\- Facciamo che prima ti fai una doccia – Ivan lo aveva preso in braccio, e il Prussiano lo aveva lasciato fare, mentre veniva portato verso il bagno.  
Aveva leccato e morso il collo dell'uomo mentre oltrepassavano la porta: - Ivan, ti stanno per esplodere i pantaloni, per caso?  
\- Quasi – aveva ridacchiato il biondo, mettendo giù Gilbert, che cogliendolo di sorpresa si era inginocchiato.  
\- Allora dobbiamo fare qualcosa per allentare tutta questa tensione – un ghigno si era impadronito delle sue sottili labbra, mentre le sue ormai esperte mani sbottonavano i suoi pantaloni e liberavano il suo sesso fin troppo eretto – Ma che maialino che sei, Ivan – l'albino lo aveva canzonato, prima di chiudere le labbra sul suo membro e alzare lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Ivan lo aveva guardato e sapeva bene che se la serata iniziava così, ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi fino all'alba.


	15. Germania 1 - Argentina 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: World Cup 2014  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Prussia, Germania  
> Pair: Russia/Prussia,   
> Numero capitoli: 15/15  
> Generi: sportivo per modo di dire  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 285
> 
> Scrivo questo ultimo capitolo con giorni di ritardo, causa Rimini Comix.

Ludwig aveva guardato il fratello maggiore, che stava in piedi accanto a lui sul palco allestito davanti alla Porta di Brandeburgo. Guardava la folla con lo stesso orgoglio con cui, molto tempo addietro, guardava le parate militari.  
Il biondo aveva scosso la testa. Il Prussiano continuava a pavoneggiarsi, salutando la folla, quando solo poche ore prima era impossibilitato a sedersi e aveva reso partecipe di ciò chiunque gli passasse accanto.   
Ludwig non avrebbe voluto sapere quante volte avessero festeggiato il fratello e il suo compagno. Sentire Gilbert che parlava di sesso e delle sue esperienze in merito, era come ascoltare un genitore che ne parlava.  
Imbarazzante.  
Eppure il viaggio di ritorno era dal Brasile era stato così. Gilbert, seduto nel sedile di fronte al suo con Ivan, che continuava a lamentarsi delle notti – e non solo – che avevano trascorso a letto, dei suoi fianchi doloranti, di altre cose che avrebbe voluto dimenticare il prima possibile. Si era lamentato che stava scomodo, che non si poteva sedere come voleva, cercava di far sentire in colpa il Russo che lo guardava sorridendo. E lui voleva soltanto fargli chiudere il becco in qualche modo.  
Ci era riuscito Ivan a farlo stare zitto, baciandolo e facendolo così ammutolire. Durante ultime ore del volo Gilbert aveva fatto l'offeso, ma almeno era stato in silenzio.  
Silenzio che si era infranto appena il Prussiano aveva visto la folla inneggiante alla loro nazione, alla loro nazionale e al titolo mondiale appena conquistato. Tutto l'ego di Gilbert sembrava rinato, e Ludwig poteva già prevedere come si sarebbe conclusa la serata.  
Avrebbero festeggiato di nuovo. Si sarebbero ubriacati della loro birra preferita, finalmente a casa, nella loro amata Berlino.  
E il giorno dopo, Gilbert avrebbe avuto qualcos'altro per cui lamentarsi.


End file.
